


No Explosions Today

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Pride, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), questionable engineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Based on the request: the reader is setting up a pride celebration on the Enterprise and invites everyone. When Reginald asks why she’s holding this celebration, she comes out as a lesbian.
Relationships: Reginald Barclay & Reader, Reginald Barclay/Reader
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	No Explosions Today

Ten Forward had never looked so fabulous. 

Shining tassels hung down from the edge of the bar, bright strips of colour that were almost blinding in their intensity. The stools, usually black and boring, now sparkled, covered in a glitter spray that was guaranteed to stick to whoever was foolish enough to take a seat. On the wall, the bottles of alien beverages were arranged in a perfect rainbow from left to right. 

It was the perfect blend of tacky and tasteful, merging together to create a truly iconic look that you would miss once the celebrations were over. 

Of course, you couldn't have done it without the wonderful help of Guinan. Together you had spent many cheerful mornings (technically, since you worked the night shift seven am was your evening) ploughing through the Enterprise's library to research old Earth cocktails. Naturally, as a scientist, you performed thorough tests on each - downing as many of three of the best for each experiment. 

After a long, slightly hazy, few weeks, you and Guinan chose your ten favourite cocktails to serve at tonight's party. They ranged in flavour and strength, giving the best choice for each of your guests, but most importantly each drink was brightly coloured and, for your beautiful bartender's sake, relatively simple to prepare. 

Balanced precariously on the edge of a table, you stretched to hang a string of rainbow flags around the windows. The stars seemed to shine just a little brighter, twinkling in the depths of space. As you stared out into the universe, you caught the reflection of your friend in the glass. "Drop that over there for me, Reg. Thanks."

"What's going on in here?" he asked, eyes darting around the room as he took in the unfamiliar symbols and surprising new decorations. "It's all a bit…"

"Amazing?" you supplied with a grin. Reg winced as you jumped from the table but for once your clumsiness didn't get the better of you and the landing was perfect. You straightened out your uniform and crossed the bar to help unpack the boxes he'd just delivered from engineering. "I'm having a party tonight, don't you remember?"

He shook his head, mumbling a quiet apology. You weren't surprised. Most of what you told him went in one ear and out the other unless it was to do with a new plasma coil. It wasn't his fault, though. Reg had a lot going on in his mind, always had done ever since you'd first met at The Academy. You'd gotten pretty used to it. 

Clapping him on the shoulder, you assured him that it was alright. His forgetfulness might not bother you but it always caused his mind to spin out of control unless an external voice reminded him that there were no consequences to the slip. 

"Why are you having a party? It isn't your birthday."

"Well, I was reading about twentieth century Earth again the other day -"

"Again?"

"As if you can talk, Reg!" you laughed. "You watch the same three holo-programmes on a loop. Tell me, how many times you've finished the Robin Hood one? Five. Exactly. You know, you really do have to let some day. The way you talk about it, you make it sound such fun." 

Reg wrung the clear cables as he fought with the knots, a behaviour you recognised well. Quick to calm his concerns, you said, "Only when you're ready, though. I've still haven't even started that one I picked up on Gangroli Beta with the witches so there's no rush."

His shoulders dropped, relief flooding through his body. After all these years, there truly was no one who could read him better than you, save for perhaps Counsellor Troi. You knew that Reg deeply appreciated the outs you gave him, both of you aware how hard it could be for him to say no at times - even with his oldest friend. 

Cables untangled, Reg asked, "What exactly are we doing with these, then?"

"We're gonna hang them from the ceiling. We'll flood the cables with gas, patch them into the main system and bam!"

"They'll explode!" Reg's eyes bulged and he dropped the cable, about two seconds from running from a disaster that had not, and would not, happen. 

You gently touched his arm and said soothingly, "No, no. No explosions today. Neon lights! The electricity excites the gases and discharges photons so they glow pretty colours. It's beautifully simple and will transform Ten Forward into something from a dream. It's gonna be fantastic."

Unconvinced but supportive nonetheless, Reg helped you set up your display in record time. Your first attempt didn't go quite to plan - you apologised profusely to the lower decks for overwhelming their system and causing a partial blackout - but the second try worked far better. Without inconveniencing any other part of the crew, you managed to create your own neon lights, casting a psychedelic atmosphere over the bar. 

As you and Reg finished hanging the rest of the decorations, you caught your friend watching you with curiosity. One day, he'd be able to ask a question without spending an hour preparing. You'd be so proud of him when that day came but until then you were happy to facilitate moving the slow process along the best you could. "Come on. What's on your mind?"

"You never told me what the party is actually for."

"I was reading, like I told you, and came across this entire subsection in the ship's library about LGBT struggles and discrimination. It's hard to think that Earth was ever such an awful place. There were riots and demonstrations, violent protests. There was so much hatred, I can't imagine how it must have felt to suffer that. But after, there were celebrations to remember the people who had set it all into motion and as a place where people could be proud of their differences."

Reg nodded slowly. "Okay. I understand that. But why are you so interested in it? That all happened hundreds of years ago."

"I'm gay, Reg. If those people hadn't fought, hadn't struggled back then for their rights and equality, then I wouldn't be able to walk around and be true to myself. I wouldn't be able to date the people I wanted. I'd have to hide that part of me." 

"You're gay?"

"You didn't think that I shared a bedroom with all of those girls back at The Academy did you?"

He shrugged, apparently never having given it much thought. "You're a terrible snorer. I assumed that your roommates kept switching because they couldn't cope."

"Reg!" you exclaimed and thumped his arm just hard enough to hurt. Rolling your eyes, you stepped back and admired Ten Forward. With the insanely bright neon lights overhead - your ancestors had never had the power of a star ship running through theirs, amplifying the colours to almost dizzying levels - you decided that any more decorations would be overkill. 

Signalling such to Reg, you packed up the unused materials and hid them behind the bar, too tired to take them back to their home down in Engineering. You passed Guinan on your way out, thanked her again for letting you host your party and promised to be back within the hour once you were changed out of your uniform. 

Even after all this time, Reg maintained his sense of brotherly protection and walked you to your cabin. Before he could run and avoid the question, you caught his arm and asked, "I will see you at the party, right?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said, turning around to stare down the empty hallway. "You know how I feel about parties. So many people wanting to talk..."

"I'll stay with you the whole time so you won't have to worry about awkward silences or not knowing what to say. Just like we've always done. Please? It would mean a lot if you could come and support me."

He shifted his weight between his feet, clearly on the fence. However, his bravery won out and Reg nodded - albeit uncertainly. You knew how difficult it was for him and appreciated the effort. You'd make sure to thank him by sneakily transfering a few of your holodeck hours onto his allowance; he'd never accept them if you told him. That was the kind of friend he was. 

Pulling him into a hug, laughing into his shoulder as he stood stiff as ever to accept the embrace, you squeezed him tight and then stepped away. Although he tried to hide it, you saw how his eyes softened and his lips twitched upwards in a smile. "Thank you, Reg. See you later."


End file.
